Bringing You Home
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: It's been 2 days since Oliver left. Felicity has been getting worried. Everyone assumes he's dead but she won't believe it. She knows he's out there. Everyone's assuming the worst especially when Nissa comes and tells them, but she still doesn't believe it. Soon she and the team go to find their leader. SPOILERS FOR 3x9
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for 3x9 "the climb" Want it to be a one-shot but probably will turn into a long long story based on reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 1**

"Dig, it's been two days...he should be here by now...he should be home by now." Felicity said sadly.

"Felicity, Oliver said he'll be back and he will." Digg said as he and Roy sparred in the backround.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's just...basking in the glory." Roy supplied giving her a wry smile. "I mean, this Ra Al Ghul dude sounds pretty tough. it's not every day some body kills a dude like that and..."

"Roy..." Digg said tapping the boy who had stopped sparring and was looking at the two arrow and red arrow suits together. "Stop talking.. and pick up your bow."

Roy did as he was told and turned around. Felicity was standing up, jaws clenched and the paper that she was holding now on the floor.

"Nissa?" Digg was the first to speak.

"I am not hear to fight..." She said in her calm voice. Roy put his arrow down and Felicity put the letter opener (that she hadn't notice she picked up) down.

"Is it Oliver?" Felicity asked. Nissa was silent. "Your lying!" Felicity screamed. "He's alive. He beat your father! This is just some mean joke of his and he's going to come out here and hug me and everything is going to go back to normal and..." She sobbed and dropped to the floor a hand covering her mouth. "He has to be alive..." She said softly.

Roy ran over to her and hugged her, while Digg kept his stance with the gun facing Nissa.

"Oliver Queen...is dead." Nissa declared.

Felicity lost it, she felt as if her her world had crumbled down and crushed her.

"No.." Felicity said shakily as Roy helped her up. "No. He survived Slade, The count, Malcolm Merlyn...He.." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"He died a warrior. But I will spare you all if you tell me who Sarah's real killer was." Nissa declared. "I know Oliver could never kill the one he once loved. Now tell me now so that person can pay for their deeds." Nissa exclaimed.

"We aren't going to tell you." Roy said as he helped Felicity down. "Now get out." He said deadly.

"You do realize if I leave, you'll never know what happened to Oliver?" Nissa asked as she walked toward Felicity. "Felicity, I know very well what the look of true love looks like...and that look is how Oliver always looked at you. I know...that he loved you." Nissa said.

"I KNOW!" Felicity cried. "I know! I know that he loved me, he told me before he left but if him not loving me would bring him back...I would sure wish he didn't love me Nissa. You're father killed an innocent man and I...WE will get our revenge. Oliver is out there. He's alive and so you could GET OUT!" She screamed.

"As you wish..." Nissa said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Felicity...this...you need some rest you haven't gotten any since he left." Digg informed as both he and Roy watched her hands fly over the keyboard looking for any signs of Oliver.<p>

"Digg, I can't. The first guy that takes interest in me was struck by lightning. Now, the one that says he loves me...gets killed in a deadly battle..." Felicity held back a sob.

"You have to get some sleep eventually..." Roy said. "Look you did everything you could do and-"

"YES ROY! I did! I did do everything i could do and that's the point. I hacked every satellite and I can't find him anywhere! I- I failed him. I failed this city I failed Oliver Queen..." She sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I really cried last night when I watched the episode. I really have alot of ideas and the first few chapters already written review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I had it written I just needed some reviews as confirmation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 2**

"We have to tell Thea." Roy said to Digg as they watched Felicity finally fall asleep on the small metal cot refusing to leave until she found Oliver.

"We can't he wouldn't want her to get into this. His sacrifice would be in vain." Digg replied.

"He can't be dead Diggle." Roy said.

"Roy, we have to face reality and that reality is that Oliver Queen died. I spoke to Nissa when she left and she said her father stabbed him with a sword and pushed him off a cliff." Digg informed speaking quietly just in case Felicity could hear. "Not many can survive that."

"But he isn't just some 'many' he's Oliver. He's the Arrow..." Roy countered. "And we have to tell Thea or Laural or..."

Digg interrupted him and looked wide eyed at the red flashes on the screen.

"What's it say?" Roy asked as Digg went to the computer and scrolled down to read the information.

"There's a break in at Queen Consolidated. Suit up let's go." Digg informed. Roy grabbed his suit and arrow and Digg hesitated, reaching for the green hood, but something stopped him and he grabbed his gun instead.

The two walked about in a hurry forgetting to correctly lock the door and leaving it a bit open.

* * *

><p>Thea walked around Verdant doing checks before the opening in a few hours. She went around the back and thought she head sobs. She soon found a door that was cracked slightly opened and was suprised to see lights.<p>

"What's down here? Hello?" She hollered. Felicity froze not knowing what to do. Soon the Thea was walking down the stairs and gasped at the sight. "You're the girl that hangs out with my brother! What are you-"

Thea paused looking at the Arrow suit still in it's case.

"I knew it..." She mumbled. Thea went over to Felicity, pulled up a chair, and sat down. "Please Felicity please please explain to me everything."

Felicity let out a sigh before telling her about Oliver and The Arrow. About how Merlynd had controlled her into killing Sarah. Telling her how Oliver went in her favor and hasn't been seen since.

"I think he's alive." Felicity said after a moment of silence,crying, and conforting. "He's out there cold and alone and if Diggle or Roy won't go with me I'll go alone."

"No." Thea said. "You can't go alone, but if you think that Ollie's alive...maybe...can i..."

"I'm gonna get all the help I need." Felicity said giving her a smile.

"Okay so how are we going to find Ollie?" Thea asked. "And who's Ra Al Gluh?" She asked.

"I researched him. He's been around for a long time...there are many hideouts of his but Oliver did say something about having to climb. And he packed alot of warm clothes so I'm thinking..." Felicity typed on the keys faster than ever with Thea hovering over her.

"It has to be on a mountain...maybe up North where it's cold." Thea added.

"Exactly." Felicity replied. "I've found 3 of his hideouts around mountains and they all are in pretty cold areas, but we don't have time to search all three." Felicity informed.

"Leave that to me. We could leave in a few days or so but I'm sure we'll need help and if you're coming...have you had training?" Thea asked.

"Well, Oliver's taught me a few things but it hasn't really worked for me because of my small size and his really big size. He's actually like a giant compared to me and it's like insane how..." She stopped seeing how confused Thea was. "Sorry I tend to ramble...no, I haven't had much training." She smiled.

"Well, you're going to need some. We leave in 1 week that'll give me some time to teach you a few things." Thea said looking around the room.

"You really think that your brother hasn't tried to teach me?" Felicity asked.

"I think Ollie just didn't know the right moves that'll work for people like us." Thea corrected. "Get some rest and I'll meet you here...tomorrow morning..." Thea said as she started to walk out. "Oh and Felicity...we'll find Oliver don't worry." She smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"YOU TOLD HER?" Diggle screamed.<p>

"Well it's your fault for leaving the door open." Felicity countered and Roy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine my fault for her finding out but you can't just go find Oliver." Digg agreed. Roy nodded agreeing with Dig this time.

"Pick a side Roy!" Felicity screamed at him."Thea's going with me and we start training tomorrow. Digg. You could go with us too but who'd watch Starling City?" Felicity asked.

"I will." Laural said. "I've been meaning to take up the Canary gig for a while and I'd like to show Oliver I can handle it when you do bring him back." Laural added.

"Okay! It's settled we're going." Felicity said quickly and before Dig could answered she went to go get some supplies that they might need for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this chapter feels kind of rushed but it'll get better. I promise! Please review follow and favorite.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows already 14 followers and I just uploaded this story today! That really means alot to me you all and I'm excited where this story brings me. **

**Chapter 3**

Felicity still couldn't bring herself to sleep at her own apartment and that's how she found herself at 3am in the morning in front of Oliver's or Thea's apartment in her pajamas clutching a picture frame with a picture of Oliver and her. The memory of the day the picture was taken had made her cry and somehow ended up here.

* * *

><p><em>"Felicity, I don't get how a day at the beach is going to fix anything." Oliver, wearing swimming shorts, complained as he set down the umbrella, blanket, and picnic basket.<em>

_"You're obviously stressed and a good day at the beach always fixes that for me." Felicity replied as she squirted some sunscreen on her hand and started applying it to herself. "Come on, just one day at the beach please." She begged._

_Oliver let out a sigh before walking over to her. She was in an awkward position trying to get some sun screen on her back. Oliver smiled and took the bottle of sunscreen from her and squirted some in his hand before gently applying it to her back._

_"What...are you doing?" Felicity asked breathlessly. Trying to cover up the sound of her voice you coughed nervously._

_"I'm helping." He smiled at her. Felicity whispered her thanks and smiled back at him._

_... ... _

_"Felicity, aren't you going to get in the water?" He asked skeptical as he watched her sit on the towel and read a book._

_Felicity laughed. "Yeah, not happening. I can't swim." _

_"It's not even that deep." Oliver countered._

_Felicity looked to the clear blue water and shook her head no. "No way, I could get eaten by...fish." _

_"Felicity, this beach is man-made." He smirked in amusement._

_"Well...there could be...MAN-MADE fish." She exclaimed._

_"Why are you so afraid of fish?" Oliver asked as he went to sit beside her under the umbrella. _

_"I don't know they have that...face." Felicity shrugged as she puffed up her cheeks, lips puckered, and hands around her face trying to imitate a fish._

_Oliver chuckled. "You'll be fine." He said before holding out his hand. She reductantly took it and they walked hand in hand to the water. _

_Turns out there were no fish and she beat Oliver in a splashing contest. _

_A little girl was walking by and Oliver stopped her and held out his phone asking for a picture. She nodded and Felicity shrieked as Oliver held her bridal style in the water._

* * *

><p>"Felicity?" Thea asked surprised. She looked at her face still stained with tear stains and then looked at the pictures. "Come in." She offered, Felicity smiled and walked inside.<p>

"I..I've been having trouble sleeping lately..." Felicity confessed. "And then I went back to my apartment for the first time he left.." She let out a sob. "I saw this picture and I...I broke down."

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to find him. I just can't let you go without some basic training." Thea explained. "Oliver would never forgive me."

"You really think you could train me in just a few days?" Felicity asked curious.

"Yeah, my father..." She whispered. "He trained me in a few days and I think I kind of hurt the hood or Ollie when he visited me." Thea chuckled

"So that's why he came home so grumpy that night..." Felicity chuckled. "He got beat by a girl."

Thea laughed and looked at the clock. It was now 3:50 and they had been drinking hot chocolate and talking for 50 minutes.

"I don't suppose you'd be getting sleep anytime soon?" Thea asked.

Felicity shook her head sadly.

"Well, we could start training?" Thea offered. Felicity, thinking she could use all the help she could get nodded. "I remember when your brother was training Roy, he made him slap water." Felicity laughed. Thea smirked. "Oh no, you aren't really going to make me do that right?" She asked with uncertainty.

Thea nodded, got up and filled a bowl of water before motioning for Felicity to sit crossed leg in front of her on the floor next to the Christmas tree.

"Just slap the water..." The instructed.

Felicity gently hit the water.

"Harder." She said. Felicity hit the bowl of water making little drops slash around. "Good now keep going..." Felicity continued to hit the water gradually using more and more strength. She thought about how mad she was a Oliver for leaving,Nissa to have the guts to come and tell her that Oliver was dead, Diggle, Roy, and all the others for not believing her. Then, she finally got mad at herself, for not trying harder to find another way to save the people of Starling and for not being able to stop him from going.

Suddenly there was a loud crack followed by a splash as the wooden bowl broke. Felicity opened her eyes to see that it was now early morning and she had broken the bowl. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:53 and Thea was quietly resting on the couch, but soon woke up at the sound of the splash.

"Wow." She said. "I never even broke the bowl." Thea said.

"I still don't get how that's suppose to help." Felicity said.

Thea turned around and picked up a long sleeve workout shirt and some sweatpants for her to change in to. "Change and I'll show you once we get to...the arrow cave?" She asked.

"We don't call it that. Well I used to but Oliver told me not too. You can just call it the foundry." Felicity smiled.

* * *

><p>Thea walked around the room. "Hey why are there three suit cases?" She asked.<p>

"Well, one's for your brother...The Arrow. One's for Roy, Arsenal...and the other one is a friend of ours, he's The Flash." Felicity explained.

"Oh and what's that for?" Thea asked looking at the Salmon ladder.

"Distracting me from work." Felicity sighed. Thea gave her a confused look. "Oliver does it every Wednesday...shirtless..." Felicity laughed nervously.

"Oh." Thea replied. "So, ready to punch some stuff?" She asked.

"I was really never good at that stuff. I barely ever even went over there I usually stick to my computers." Felicity explained as she put some re-wetting drops in her eyes because her contacts were drying out.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Thea replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, punch me." Thea instructed.<p>

Felicity went wide eyed. Thea was holding the dummy and waiting for her to punch the dummy.

"You won't hurt me don't worry." Thea assured. Felicity took a deep breath and went in to a stance Diggle had once taught her. She punched the dummy as hard as she could and was suprised when the impact hadn't hurt her hands at all and had actually knocked Thea to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!"Felicity exclaimed. "I couldn't do that before, I swear!" Felicity explained helping Thea up.

Thea laughed, "It's because of the water. Told you it would help."

"Well, Digg should have told me to do that way earlier!" Felicity laughed.

"Told you to do what?" Digg asked as he came down with Roy in his Arsenal suit.

"Thea?" Roy asked.

"Hey, I was just training Felicity here.." Thea laughed as she picked up the dummy.

"Believe me I've tried, that girl just can't pack a punch." Digg answered.

"Oh, you should see her now.." Thea replied.

Digg went over to the dummy and held it in place. Felicity took her stance and punched pushing Diggle back a few feet but not completely knocking him down.

"Woah, what'd you do Thea? She actually moved this time and her knuckles aren't cracked." Roy asked.

"Ha ha ha. I moved Digg last time!" Felicity defended.

"Barely." Roy mumbled. "Oh and Felicity, I spoke to Digg and he agreed that we'd go and help you find Oliver." Roy said louder.

"Really?" Felicity asked. "You really think he's out there somewhere?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"It doesn't matter, we can still try." Digg answered.

"Awe thanks you guys!" She exclaimed bringing them all into a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, the next few chapters will be about how Team Arrow prepare to go and find Oliver. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Roy looked around the foundry and found 3 more cots. After a great time at big belly burger they all went back to the foundry and knowing her friends were there, Felicity actually got some sleep. She hadn't noticed how much sleep she loss and how tired she was until her head hit the cot.

"She's out cold." Digg confirmed. "You really tired her out."

"Yeah, training does that." Thea replied.

"Do you really think he's still out there...Oliver?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, my brother's tough. He's a survivor and I have this gut feeling that he's still out there." Thea explained. "What about you?" Thea asked looking at Digg. "I see the look in your eye, you don't believe he's alive...do you?" She glared.

"It doesn't matter what I think, before Oliver left he left me with one request and I tend to follow that request..." Digg replied.

* * *

><p><em>(Before Oliver talked to Felicity...)<em>

_"Digg." Oliver said. "Before I leave, can I ask you a favor?" He asked._

_"Oliver, I would but I still don't get why you would have to go at this alone." Digg replied sternly. "Roy and I can keep in the shadows for backup." _

_Oliver sighed thinking to himself how much easier it would be with his team by his side and Felicity in his ear. "No, Digg, some battles you have to just fight alone." He said as he packed a few more items. "Will you just do this one think for me Digg...please?" He pleased.  
><em>

_"Fine, what is it?" Digg asked._

_"Make sure she's safe...if I don't make it out...make sure Felicity moves on...make her move on, Digg. I know she has feelings for me and I do to but this is why we can't be together. She needs someone like Barry or Ray, someone normal. Make sure she's safe for me Digg, make sure that she doesn't suffer if I do." Oliver asked._

_"Oliver, you know I can't do that." Digg said. "I can't just make her move on,that's not how it works. I can't make sure she doesn't grieve and mourn...but I can make sure she's not in danger physically and me and Roy will be here to comfort her." Digg assured. _

_"Thanks." Oliver whispered as the two shared a friendly hug._

* * *

><p>"What'd you promise?" Roy asked.<p>

"He wanted me to make sure Felicity's safe and I know when she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her so...me and Roy are going along to protect her." Digg replied.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Digg asked as they walked over to the computers the next morning.<p>

"Well, we got the mountain that the duel was on down to two locations..." Felicity said tapping on her computer screen.

"It's the first one...The Dragon's Cliff." Thea said.

"How'd you find out?" Felicity asked.

"I was searching my dad's secret files and found it, Oh, and here's a map." Thea said handing a piece of paper that she had printed out the day Felicity came to her apartment.

"You know that now that the duel's over, Oliver will most likely not be there?" Roy asked. "So we'll really be searching Ra al Ghul's mountain..." Roy pointed out.

"I know, but what choice do we have? It's not like we can just pin point his location, he left his phone in his car!" Felicity screamed angered.

"I got a way, but I don't think it'll work..." Digg said. "I planted a tracer on Oliver before he left, but there's a chance that he might have ditched it."

"Where'd you put it?" Thea asked.

"In some of his water bottles so when he drinks it..."

"You got the microscopic trackers from Cisco and Caitlin and put it in his drinks?" Felicity asked. Digg shrugged. "Okay, just give me a second to track it and...Done!" She screamed making Thea jumped.

"Sorry, should have warned you, when she finishes something she usually fist pumps or screams." Roy whispered. Thea laughed.

"It says Oliver's...in a cave at the West side of the mountain and I think that's right under where the duel was."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for<strong> **the follows and favorites but can I please get some reviews!? *Fist Pumps and Screams for all the follows and favorites* I'm also working on another story soon it'll be called '4 times Oliver tried to propose to Felicity'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for not updating, i've been really stumped but I have big ideas for this story so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 5**

Thea warned Felicity that the next 3 days will be all hard work and sweat as they turn her into at least half a soldier, if she wants to come along. She also said that if Felicity wanted out, now is as good as ever to say so.

No way was she backing out, she wants to find Oliver and she's going to find him or die trying. That's what she keeps telling herself. She also tells herself that she has to keep trying and get back up no matter how much her arms and legs are aching.

Today, she woke up (all four of them have been sleeping in the foundry) and Thea said that they'll be helping her find her weapon.

What Felicity had in mind was kind of what Tinkerbell went through while trying to find where she belonged...she want not even close.

Each weapon was either too big, too tall, too heavy, too deadly, or to hard to use. She was about to give up when Roy joked about useing the bow and arrow.

She'd tried eskrima sticks, but although she wasn't that bad with it, she didn't feel like it was her thing. Roy had been joking about using the bow and arrow, but Felicity was really considering it. She could have a costume made bow in 5 hours tops if she called in all her favors and it could be set to her standards.

"I'll do it." Felicity announced. Thea and Diggle turned to her, wide eyed.

"Felicity, it took Oliver 4 months to master the bow, he makes it look easy but it really isn't." Diggle said remembering when Oliver had told him that on the island a woman named Shado taught him how to use the bow in 4 months.

"It's all math and angle...I think I can handle it, and I do think I've become a bit stronger..." Felicity smiled.

"It didn't take me that long, I just...felt , just in case you run out of arrows, make sure you have a backup." Thea said.

"I'm sure I could teach you the basics." Roy assured.

* * *

><p>Felicity was able to call in some favors and now she stood looking at the purple box with a bow in it and some purple arrows, along with some explosive ones and gas ones. Thanks to some Malcom Merlyn fortune, of course.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A day later...<em>

"Okay, remember what I told you about your stance." Roy explained. Felicity took a stance and Roy smiled proudly. "Now just pull back, aim, and fire." Roy explained.

Felicity did what she was told to do and landed a 2 rings from the bullseye.

"Not bad, and since you'll be aiming at people, it doesn't really matter where you hit them." Roy joked. "But seriously, you need to just relax your shoulders a bit, your too tense." Roy replied. Felicity nodded and slowly started to relax. Roy stepped aside and she pulled an Arrow from the quiver on her back, notched it in place, and fired. This time it had landed dead center.

"Woah." Diggle and Thea said in union as they came down the stairs, Diggle holding a something in his hands that Thea could quite see.

"With just 2 more days before we set off...we thought you might need this." Diggle replied handing it to her. It was a leather black jumpsuit with dark purple accents and a utility belt.

"Oh Digg, I love it! Thank you so so much!" She said as she hugged him.

Thea stepped up next, "I know I haven't known you for such a long time, but I saw that you made my brother happy and there's no way I could repay you for that, but I got you this." Thea handed her some purple leather gloves and Felicity slipped them on, holding her bow and trying it out.

"Barry dropped this off earlier, but he said he had to leave and he couldn't stay for long." Roy added as he handed her a small box with a black mask inside.

"Okay, so now I feel like a vigilante." Felicity laughed as she looked at all her gear.

"Not a vigilante, a hero." Thea corrected. "And we're going to find Oliver..."

* * *

><p>Oliver woke up with a gasp. He tried to sit up but found it too painfully and laid back down on what felt like a bed. It wasn't the softest, but he's slept in worst.<p>

"I see you're awake." A voice said.

"K-Katana...I...We thought you died." Oliver asked.

"Well, I didn't. And it seems that the man I once loved did too. Maseo has gone toward the darkness and not the light that I hoped he would have gone to. He is a different man Oliver."

"Well, when I was fighting Ra al Ghul he sounded friendly to me." Oliver commented.

"No, he isn't the man he once was Oliver, he's different, he might still care but in his heart...he does not." Katana paused. "I've taken you here and treated your wound. You lost alot of blood and have been gone for about 4-5 days now." Katana explained.

"How would I be able to get home?" Oliver asked.

"You can only go home when you win the duel with Ra al Ghul. Then your debt will be settled." Katana answered.

"How do I do that if I can't even beat him when I'm healthy?" Oliver asked.

"I'll train you."


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT A/N: I know that some people probably think that I'm rushing Felicity's training, but I probably haven't been so clear either... Remember that she has been being trained by Diggle for some time now, and she's just starting to to take it seriously. She can shoot a bow, but not as well as Roy or Oliver. Plus, all the adrenaline from trying to save Oliver is also playing an important role. Thank you for understanding and please, horrible and critical reviews kill my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 6**

"Felicity, you've come a long way, but you still aren't a full vigilante." Thea told her. "You're about 1/4, maybe a little more, but I need you to know that if you're ever in trouble-"

"I know, Thea, contact you or the boys." Felicity shrugged off.

"It's not a joke, Felicity. If anything ever happens to you...Oliver would kill us, and if you don't take this seriously, we can leave without you." Diggle scorned.

"Okay, Digg, I get it. I'll be careful." She said. "But, you have to admit, I look pretty cool with this on.." She smirked as she came out of the room with her new jumpsuit and gloves on.

"Okay, I admit...you looked pretty...hero-ey" Roy joked as he finished packing more supplies.

"Felicity, you started packing all the electronics we need? Make sure that they're untraceable." Thea instructed.

"On it." She replied as she walked over. She grabbed a backpack and started to pack some coms, and her tablet. She looked over to Diggle who was packing some medical supplies. She knew they'd be leaving soon...she'd knew they were risking their lives...but what she didn't know, was that if what they were fighting for...was even alive.

* * *

><p>"We can only get so far on a jet, then we'd have to go on foot so no one could see us." Thea explained. "Ra al Ghul's base is not far from here, but is a good few miles, so we should be safe."<p>

"Ready?" Roy asked.

"Wait, we're jumping off? I thought we were...you know...gonna land?" Felicity asked.

"Landing is too risky, right now we have the element of surprise and we don't want to ruin that." Digg informed her.

"Yeah, Digg's right, and it's snowing so, it shouldn't hurt that much. We're barely off the ground." Roy shrugged off.

"O-Okay." Felicity agreed. "For Oliver..." She whispered to herself. She pulled her hat a little more down on her head and pulled her scarf tighter as she took the parachute that Thea had given her.

The doors opened and the next thing Felicity knew she was plumeting to the ground at full speed.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah..fine." She said resisting the urge to throw up.

"Good because, according to the map...Ollie should be down there." Thea said as she looked down the cliff.

"Uh, guys?" Felicity said, noticing a sword covered in snow and covered in blood. "Do you think thats the-" She couldn't continue without crying.

"Don't think that Felicity, we'll find Oliver." Digg replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the follows and favorites and I'd like to thank you...all of you. I'll be posting a story soon called 'Deserted', so follow me as an author to keep and eye out for it! Also, I'll be glad to post a summary at the end of this chapter thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

Roy pulled on the rope that was now tied too the large bolder a few yards away as Diggle helped Thea with her strap.

"G-Guys...I've been really, really, brave...well, for me." Felicity said as Diggle moved on to help her tighten her straps.

"Yeah, you have, and I'm proud." Diggle said as he tightened the last strap.

"Yeah...well, um...I can't do this. I was always bad a rock climbing..." Felicity said as she looked down and a few rocks started to crumble.

"Oliver's just a few yards down Felicity." Roy added.

"Yeah, Felicity, we've gotten this far, you can't back down now." Thea encouraged. Felicity nodded her head as they prepared to start their descent.

* * *

><p>There was rustling outside of the cave that startled both Katana and Oliver. Oliver had been resting quietly while Katana meditating. They could quietly hear voices and Katana quickly blew out the candle, to darken the room and hide them in the shadows.<p>

"Hello?" A voice called out. "Oliver...are you here?" The voice was shaky.

Katana gave Oliver a confused look as he looked at the source of the voice, wide eyes and open jaw.

"Felicity?" His voice was hoarse and scratched his throat, but he was too overjoyed to care.

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed as she took some matches from her backpack and lit one to see around the room. She saw him lying on a small bed made from old worn down blankets and ran to give him a hug. Oliver tried his best to hug back before letting out a grunt in pain. Felicity looked down and saw that his shirt was stained with blood.

"Felicity...you look...different." He said. If it wasn't for her voice and the unmistakable blonde ponytail he wouldn't have recognized him.

"Your bleeding." She said. "You must have lost the duel, well...does that mean that you can still go home? Is Ra's looking for you? Does he know you're alive?" Felicity asked starting to get nervous.

"Oliver can not go home, Ra's does not know he is alive, therefore he is not searching for Oliver, but if he has evidence he is still alive, he will go after Oliver and kill him." Katana announced appearing from the shadows.

Felicity had already moved in front of Oliver and in one swift motion had her collapsible bow out and an arrow already notched in. "I-I might not be super good with this..." Her hand trembled slightly feeling Oliver's shocked gaze on her. "But, I'll still shoot." Felicity added.

"Felicity, it's okay." Oliver said as he recovered from the shock. "She saved me." He confirmed. "Why do you have a bow? Where'd you get it? Who taught you how to use it? And how'd you even get here?" His face showed anger,fear,concern, and confusion as he asked her all the questions.

"I needed self defense;I called in favors and got my bow made in a short period of time;Roy;Helicopter." She answered. "Oh, I should probably call the others and tell them I found you, these's ALOT of little caves to search so we split up." She said dismissively as she pressed a finger to her com.

"I've found Oliver, I'm in the first cave to the right." She announced.

"Felicity, Ra al Ghul could easily over hear your conversations." He growled.

"I triple checked and made sure it was untraceable by everything but my tablet." she assured as she started to get some medical supplies for her backpack to help Oliver with his wound.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Felicity asked mortified.<p>

"Oliver can not leave without defeating Ra al Ghul, at least one of them must die." Katana repeated.

Felicity finished treating Oliver's wound and now everyone was here and trying to calm Felicity down.

"He couldn't defeat him in the first place, so no offence Oliver, but what makes you think he could defeat Ra al Ghul now, when he's injured." Roy asked. Oliver sent him a glare but he ignored it.

"Roy's got a point." Thea said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Felicity started to pace back and forth around the small cave. "What if...some one else faces against him?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at her almost with as much fear as she had on when she thought that he was going to face Ra's again.

"NO." He growled. "You just begun, there's no way..."

"Felicity, he's right." Diggle said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You've come a long way, but you're not ready..."

"Yeah Felicity, it's not your fault that he's in this mess, it's mine. Mine and my crazy father. So, I have to face Ra's." Thea said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted: <strong>Oliver and Felicity wake up to find themselves with no memory and little supplies on a deserted island...Lian Yu. They find a note saying that it'll be 15 days till someone will come to their rescue but, what if they can't survive as long... (Will be major Olicity story in future)


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to hold off on Deserted so I could finish this story! I have to say I'm completely blown away by the amount of followers! Thanks guys, You Rock!**

**Chapter 8**

"No." Oliver said sternly. "I came here to keep you safe and out of Ra's harm. If he took down me, how would you be able to defeat him?" Oliver asked glaring at her.

"I'm stronger than I look Ollie, and it's my fault that Sarah's dead." She countered.

"It's not your fault, Thea. It's Malcom Merlyn's." Oliver countered.

"Yeah, Thea. Your brother's right. I don't want you facing that madman." Roy added sternly.

"I have to do this Ollie!" Thea exclaimed.

"On the bright side, if she doesn't make it, Oliver is free to leave." Katana said in a matter-of-factly manner. Everyone (minus Thea) glared at her. She crossed her arms across her chest, "Just trying to be at use."

"You are not going." Oliver said.

Felicity, who was standing at his side and holding his hand, finally spoke, "Thea, we'll find a way..."

Thea let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good." Oliver,Roy, and Felicity sighed in union.

"Now, get some rest. It's late and I can tell you guys are tired." Oliver said.

Felicity looked to Diggle who had fallen asleep on the ground using his backpack as a pillow and laughed, "I think Digg beat us to it."

* * *

><p>Roy and Thea actually took the time to take out their sleeping bags and set them up next to each other and fell asleep.<p>

Katana went to the back of the cave and slept on her swing.

Felicity had insisted she sleep on the ground as well as everyone else, but Oliver had convinced her to sleep on the small bed,that he had been using, along side him.

... ...

_Earlier that night..._

"Oliver, I- We..."

"Fe-lic-ity," He said looking at her straight in the eye. "I brought you into this, so at least let me share you a comfortable place to sleep."

Felicity sighed, seeing that this was his way to make up for what he brought her into, no matter how small the act was. She nodded and he scooted over to make her some room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my-"<p>

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Roy and Oliver asked as they came from the darker half of the cave with more food bowls.

"Did you guys notice...that THEA IS GONE?!" Felicity screamed.

Both Oliver and Roy dropped the 2 bowls that had been in each of there hands in shock.

Diggle came up with 2 more bowls and looked to the ones on the ground, "Awe man, guys it took hours to heat up some soup with that little flame you got back there!" Diggle complained. "Why'd you drop it?" He asked. Trying to pick up the bowls.

"Thea, she's...gone." Felicity whispered as she turned to Oliver and Roy, who hadn't spoken.

* * *

><p><em>Last night...<em>

"It's all your fault." Katana whispered in Thea's ear, smirking as she stirred in her sleep. "If you hadn't gone with your father, you wouldn't have killed Sarah, and Oliver wouldn't have had to risk his life. It's all your fault."

"It's- It's all...all my fault." Thea mumbled as she started to stir more in her sleeping bag, that Katana had managed to pull a little farther from the others so that she wasn't to be heard.

"You killed Sarah...You must go to fight Ra al Ghul." Katana mumbled.

"I killed Sarah...I killed her...I have to go and challenge Ra al Ghul." Thea repeated back in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I did alot of Flash backs, and I don't usually do flash backs, but it felt appropriate. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I really want to do this story right because I know that if you guys should have to take the time read my story, I should do this right. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

**Chapter 9**

"Where is Ra al Ghul?" Thea, her faced covered by a cloak, asked.

"Why are you seeking out my father, foreigner?" Nyssa asked.

"I killed Sarah Lance...I killed Talia al fur." (I don't know if that is the real name, if it isn't please tell me in the reviews ;) ) Thea proclaimed.

"You, a petty little girl...are no match for Sarah! How dare you even joke about the matter!" Nyssa exclaimed.

"I took her by surprise after she reunited with her sister. I was under the control of Malcom Merlyn, but since he is not present...I will duel him for my life. So please spare Oliver Queen. He was taking the blame for me." Thea said, trying to sound sophisticated and not let the fear show.

"Even if I choose to believe you, Oliver Queen is dead. So the debt is already paid." Nyssa replied.

"Oliver Queen is alive. I know, because I saw him with my own eyes. I also know that since he's alive the debt is not yet paid and I have came to pay that debt." Thea proclaimed.

"You, will not make it out alive." Nyssa replied, glaring at the younger girl.

"We'll see about that." Thea shot back. "Now, were is this...Head of the Demon?" Thea asked.

"He is not present at the time, but he shall be back in 3 days tops. I advise you to train and wish a farewell to your loved ones, because you will not-"

"Make it back." Thea groaned. "I know, you had already told me that."

"Do...Do I know-" Nyssa stopped, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Thea Queen?" She whispered, pulling back her hood of her cloak. (Nyssa had spent some time with Thea in Corto Maltese and the two had became very close until Nyssa was called back to her the league)

"Yeah, it's me. I wasn't lying though. I didn't mean to kill Sarah, I was under the influences of my father, Malcom Merlyn." Thea whispered as Nyssa pulled her aside.

"Thea, I know you meant no harm, but your brother nearly died in this duel. Someone must die for it to be over and I do not intend for it to be you." Nyssa said. "You can't win this. Even with the training your father provided. Thea, just as long as Oliver doesn't return home, then he's presumed dead. Where is he now?" Nyssa asked.

"He's with the others, here. And he has to return home, he's CEO of the company, he's the vigilante, he has a city to protect. I don't, so I have to do this, Nyss." Thea said as she gave Nyssa a reassuring hug.

"Okay, my father should be back soon, if you're really up for this...go back to Oliver and the others and say your good byes." Nyssa suggested.

"Nyss, you know I can't. They'd try to stop me...is there any where else I could stay for a while?" Thea asked.

Nyssa let out a long sigh, "Okay, there is a small log cabin next to the stream under this mountain, to the west. I'll give you a map, it used to be mine before I gave it to Sarah. There should be enough food to last you and some matches for fire...I'll see you soon, Thea Queen." Nyssa said as she watched Thea walk off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys, sorry it's been so long! I've just been tied down with school. -_- Yeah, school sucks...anyways I hope you like this chapter. I'm also sad to tell you that it will soon be coming to an end, but I promise Olicity fans...you'll have a field day at the epilogue. Oh and this is a long one.**

**Chapter 10**

Oliver and Felicity walked through the snow and looked at a large building like structure that stood in the distance before them. Diggle, Roy, and Katana not far behind.

"How do you know Ra al Ghul won't see you?" Felicity asked quietly as fear began to fill her. Oliver took her trembling hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He's not here, well that's what Katana told me." He replied. Felicity still look hesitant and a bit scared. "Hey..." He sighed, stopping to look at her, their hands still joined. "You've been really brave, and as much as it scares me to see you with that bow and those arrows..." Oliver said, glancing at the quiver hanging loosely on her back and the arrow attached to her side. "You're not that bad, but I have to say...I always dreamed of wanting to teach you how to use a bow."

"Oh...really?" Felicity asked smirking.

"I..just said that out loud did I?" Oliver asked a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yep!" Felicity said, popping the 'p'. Oliver shook his head as he chuckled and they both continued walking. "And...I may be 'okay' but I could still use some pointers." She used her hands to do air quotes at 'okay', then slipped her hand back into Oliver's. Oliver chuckled again.

"If you're up for it." Oliver countered, smirking.

"Oh, you bet, Queen...I just hope an oldie like you can keep up with a youngster like me." Felicity said confidently.

"Did you say than _I'm_ an oldie...and _you're_ a youngster?" Oliver asked, his eyebrow raised.

Felicity laughed, "I'm just kidding. Even though you're an _oldie _I'm pretty sure you'll catch up."

* * *

><p>For some odd reason, there were no guard waiting for them, and they didn't have to be so stealthy, although taking precautions didn't hurt them.<p>

They saw Nyssa talking to a person both Oliver and Katana knew as Maseo. Roy looked to Katana who had clenched fist.

"What happened with her?" Roy whispered to Diggle. Diggle elbowed him in the gut as a way to tell him to shut up so they could all hear the conversation.

"So, you believe that Oliver is alive, and his sister killed Talia?" Maseo asked.

"Under the influences of Malcom Merlyn. She has taken shelter in one of you're old safe spots, until my father returns. Then they will duel." Nyssa replied. "Now, go back to sleep so you can take the next watch. Oliver and his team will no doubt come looking for Thea, and I don't feel like losing more guards then I have at my hand." Nyssa replied.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Felicity whispered and looked at Oliver with wide eyes.<p>

"Nyssa knows where Thea is, Ra al Ghul won't be here till 2 days. It took us a couple of hours to get here, and we can't just sit around and wait. We're going to be exposed in the sunlight in a couple of hours. Let's just go up there and ask her where Thea is." Oliver replied.

"Uh, what if she doesn't tell?" Felicity asked.

"Then we make her." Roy answered.

"And if she calls a bunch of guards?" Felicity countered.

"We take them out." Diggle replied.

Katana stayed quiet the whole time...

* * *

><p>With everyone's faces concealed by masks, and the light of dawn, they moved closer to Nyssa.<p>

"Who trespasses?" She asked, her voice loud and confident. Her hand gripping the sword.

"Oliver Queen."

"So, it is true. You are alive." Nyssa replied. "You are all too late if you want to catch the youngest Queen." Nyssa replied sadly.

"Nyssa, just tell us where she went." Oliver demanded.

"I can not. I made a promise." Nyssa replied.

"Nyssa, I know you don't want Thea to die. So, I advise you to tell us where she went." Roy growled.

"Fine, I care greatly for the youngest Queen, but I promised not to tell. Go to the mountain in 2 days. That's when they duel should start. That's all I can help you with." Nyssa said. "Now, go before I actually have to hurt you all."

Team Arrow grumbled before giving up, knowing that their best bet was to meet Thea when the duel would take place. They all started to turn around, but Nyssa got a glance at Katana, who was keeping to the shadows. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. She had done enough for them, they could handle Katana.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so we're really just going to have to wait...two days?" Roy asked as they all got back to the cave.<p>

"Roy, our best bet is to beat Thea there. Then...I'll challenge Ra al Ghul again." Oliver replied.

"Oliver, you can't! You're still in critical condition! I know Katana...brought you back to life and stuff with her magical powers, but it doesn't mean you're invincible." Felicity said as she sat up from her spot near the fire.

"Felicity, what choice do we have?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver..." She pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

"Felicity, I can handle myself." Oliver replied.

"YEAH! You handled yourself sooooo well the _last _time!" Felicity exclaimed sarcastically.

"I know his moves now Felicity. Please, j-just trust me." Oliver asked as he held her hand in his.

Felicity let out a sigh, knowing this was a fight she couldn't win. "Oliver, people need you. They _need _the Arrow. Starling City has been chaotic."

"I was only gone 1 week...maybe 2?" Oliver chuckled.

"Well, Laural's holding off the baddies the best she can on her own but-"

"Wait, Laural?" Oliver asked his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah. Laural took on the Canary mantle." Roy added as he and Diggle watched Oliver and Felicity from the other side of the cave.

The two glared at them. (Oliver and Felicity glared at Roy and Diggle)

"Just, trust me okay?" Oliver asked.

"O-Okay." Felicity replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't not not own Arrow...(Meaning I don't own arrow ;))**

**Chapter 11**

**_A few hours before the duel..._**

Thea nervously packed her gear for the climb ahead of her. She planned to leave a few hours early, just so she could take her time on the climb up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Thea sighed. She finished packing her back-pack and went to the small kitchen in the cabin to make a small sandwich. "I can't believe my last meal is a ham and cheese sandwich." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Oliver, Roy, and Diggle decided to get some extra shut-eye so they'd be ready tomorrow. Felicity and Oliver spent most of the past days together and prepared for the duel ahead...<p>

Felicity was sitting by the fire, trying to get some light to check her supplies when Katana walked up and sat next to her on the cold floor of the cave.

"You know he's not going to make it out of there...right?" She asked.

"Oliver will make it. He's strong and he told me he had a plan." Felicity replied. "I trust him."

"You Americans trust people too easily." She mumbled soft enough so Felicity couldn't hear.

"What?" Felicity glared.

"I _said _that there's no way Oliver would make it out easily." She smirked, but her smirk was hidden in the darkness, leaving the light glow of the fire to contrast between darkness and light.

"He _has _a plan." Felicity said her teeth clenched, her jaw set.

"Did it ever occur to you that he could just be telling you that so you wouldn't worry about him?" Katana asked. "It's not the first time a man said that to a person he cared about..." Katana added softly.

"Look, just because some jerk lied to you about having a plan...Oliver wouldn't do that. He know's how much he's needed in Starling." Felicity replied. "We should probably sleep...we only have a few more hours before the duel."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, it's just...writers block. And have you been catching up with the episode...what Felicity said to Oliver in episode 12...hurt. It hurt me probably more than it hurt Oliver himself. I have a small quote at the end of what she said if you guys want to read it. It might not be accurate exactly but I tried my best.**

**Chapter 12**

"Stop! You...you must stop. Thea..." Roy pleaded as Ra's men held down Oliver, Roy, Diggle, Felicity, and Tatsu. (Katana, I learned her real name. Oh and she's not evil, I'll explain her reasons for tricking Thea into this.)

"Roy, I...I have to do this. Since my _father _isn't around to live up to his mistakes...I have to." Thea replied.

"Although this is heartwarming and all, my father has allowed you all to say your last goodbyes." Nyssa explained.

"Felicity, even though, we only knew each other for such a short time...you were the sister I never had." Thea said as she hugged Felicity the best she could, the assassin behind Felicity making it quite difficult.

"Ollie, I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry." Thea said. "I love you, even though we fought...and I just wanted to say that I always looked up to you. And I still do."

Before Oliver could speak, Thea moved on to Roy and Diggle.

"Thanks for everything guys. And Roy, I'm not mad at you anymore." Thea said. Roy opened his mouth to speak but Thea went back to her spot next to Ra's al ghul.

"You, A mere girl, couldn't be a match for Sara...but someone must die." Ra al Ghul said as he handed her two swords.

"Wait, what about you?" She asked.

"I don't need one." He replied.

From the corner of her eye, Thea saw everyone...they pleaded her to stop. She knew she couldn't.

Thea lifted her sword and went into a fighting stance.

"Wait!" A voice called. Everyone looked to see Katana.

"If you knew what was best you would shut your mouth, Tatsu." Ra al Ghul growled.

Katana returned a glare to the older man. "Thea, it's not your fault. I whispered to you in your sleep. I am so truely sorry. Ra al Ghul has my son captive. And when he found out that Oliver was the killer, he didn't believe it. And then you came, and...I'm sorry, I just wanted my son back."

"And when Talia al sur fur is avenged you will." Ra al Ghul replied. "Now, fight."

"No!" Another voice screamed.

"What now?" Nyssa exclaimed.

"You want the real killer...well here I am."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long, I've been on vacation and I completely forgot about this chapter! It's been sitting on my laptop waiting to be updated and I forgot! Sorry!**

**Chapter 13**

"Dad?"

"Malcom?"

"Merlyn?"

"The Magician has arrived." Nyssa whispered, her voice quiet and surprised, while the others filled with relief, anger, and loud.

"I can't let you do this Thea, I'm sorry for what I've done, to put you in danger. You and Oliver. Oliver was suppose to be my way out, out of the league, that is if he killed Ra al Ghul, which he didn't. You're my only blood left, and I'm not making the mistake I made with Tommy." Malcom explained.

Everyone looked shocked, except for Ra al Ghul. He nodded to a guard and they seized Thea. She shrieked, obviously surprised. She tried to fight back but failed. She was put next to Roy who gave her a lop sided smile.

"So, are you ready to die...Malcom?" Ra asked.

"I'm the one who's going to see tomorrow, Ra al Ghul. I'm sorry that I can't say the same about you." Malcom said as he grabbed the swords that Thea had dropped and swung it at Ra al Ghul.

Ra al Ghul quickly dodged his first swing but missed his second, a medium sized cut on Ra's left leg slowed him down for a quick second before he recovered to take Malcom's sword.

The clang of metal against metal echoed through the emptiness.

Shouts and screams were heard as well.

"Dad!" Thea sobbed as Ra's quickly swipped the sword at Malcom's face, leaving a large mark on the side of his head.

Ra al Ghul went up to Malcom and kneeling infront of Malcom, who was doubling over in pain, started to speak latin._"Finally the real killer of The Canary, will pay the price...I-" _

Ra al Ghul stopped, as he coughed up blood. He looked down to see that Malcom had impelled (haha impelled, reminds me of frozen...anyways) him. They both collasped on the ground, "I learned that from Oliver..." and everything was silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**VERY IMPORTANT, MUST READ! **

**I'm so sorry for dissapointing some people on my last chapter. I was just...out of it. That chapter must have been the hardest to write, and I didn't know what else to do. But, here's the olicity filled ending. Please, follow this story and follow me, because I'm working on deserted! *Oh and I actually thought that Latin was the native tounge for Ra's al Ghul, because when I was watching the episode when Oliver *died*, I had on captions and it said that Ra's al Ghul was speaking Latin, but I'm sorry for the confusion and I have changed that***

**Chapter 14 - Epilogue**

Felicity stood in a black dress, next to Thea. They looked at the grave stone that read: Malcom Merlyn.

"Thanks Ollie," Thea sniffeled. "After all he's done...to us...I still- he's still my dad."

"No problem speedy." Oliver replied.

* * *

><p>"So, Tatsu got her son back and they're now heading to stay with her sister in Hong Kong...Your back, Thea's back, Ra al Ghul is dead...hopefully. Starling City is okay because of the Canary, or Laural. I think I can say, that everything's okay...except for the Malcom thing, that's pretty sad. But, we're all alive...so yay! Why don't you ever stop me from talking!" Felicity exclaimed animatedly. Oliver smirked as he looked at the women he last thought of.<p>

"Felicity, do you remember what I told you before I left?" He asked softly.

Felicity felt a large lump in her throat as she nodded shakily, the air around them shifting slightly. "Y...You said you loved me..and really Oliver, I can't play games anymore. I don't want to be beating around the bush. Either, we're together or we're not, it's that simple." She explained looking down at her green panda flats that he had given her for her birthday.

"I want to be together." Oliver said, as he got up from his spot on the cot, he went up to her and took her hands in his. "Life...is to short. And I don't want any regrets." Oliver said as he cupped her cheek.

"Took you long enough," She sighed as she leaned up to press her lips against his in a sweet slow kiss, something that Oliver never had.

Oliver didn't know how much he loved sweet slow kisses, before the island it had been passionate, fast, and convenient, but with Felicity...she made complicated worth it.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Oliver sat at a small table in the nice, small, cozy Italian restaurant that Felicity had been dying to try.<p>

Oliver watched Felicity as she laughed. They had been playing, 20 questions, but Oliver's defiantly sure they went over 20 questions.

"Okay, Okay." Felicity said, calming herself. She took a deep breath, just to make sure she wouldn't laugh, "This is a serious one-"

"You serious?" Oliver said with mock shock.

Felicity grabbed the napkin that laid on her lap and threw it at him. "Hey! No talking, it's _my _turn to ask. And this is a _very _important question. It can _make _or _break _our relationship."

"Okay, okay, serious." Oliver said putting on a mock serious look.

"What...is...your favorite color?" Felicity said in a serious tone.

"You have to let me think, _apparently _this will make or break my relationship." Oliver said in mock serious tone. "Okay, my favorite color is...blue."

"Blue? Really? Not green, because I though...you know..."She said as she pretended to pull a hood over her head.

Oliver chuckled, "Not green. Green's just better to blend in."

"Ooooooooooh, okay."

* * *

><p>"You know, I've always wanted to be the one to teach you how to use a bow, and fight. Guess I was too late." Oliver mumbled against Felicity's neck. Felicity's hands trembled slightly as she clutched her purpled bow.<p>

"Oliver, I'm...trying to focus, so stop that." She complained, using her shoulder to push Oliver off.

"No, Spar with me." Oliver said.

"You're like a puppy that needs too much attention, you weren't like this before we were together." She laughed, "Maybe I'll leave you for another man."

"No, Felicity, Spar with me. And if you win, I'll leave you alone, If I win, i get to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"But I already know how..." Felicity groaned.

"Then forget." Oliver replied as he took her hand and led her over to the mat.

She lost, but on purpose.

* * *

><p>Felicity stood, an arrow notched in her purple bow. She let the string go and watched as it landed, two rings from the bullseye.<p>

"Good job." Oliver said from behind. Frightened she dropped her boy and managed to kick him in the knee. Oliver doubled over, clutching his knee. "You know, for a pregnant person, you sure can kick." Oliver said as he limped over to a playpen next to Felicity's desk.

"Where's *Olivia?" Oliver asked, as he looked in the playpen.

"She's with Uncle Roy and Auntie Thea, they went to take her to get some natural light." Felicity said as she tried to bend over and get her bow.

Oliver limped over and grabbed it for her. "Here babe, but you need to rest." He said putting a hand on her 7 month belly.

"Fine, but only if you do too." Felicity mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about Olivia?" Oliver asked.

"She's a 2 year old, Roy and Thea can handle her for 2 more hours."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay if you guys are wondering who's Olivia, then you should read my other stories about that. But if you're too lazy...shame on you...she's Oliver and Felicity's first child, she's also Odyssia's big sister. (Odyssia is the baby in Felicity's belly) Now, this story is complete and look out for Deserted!**


End file.
